Sunset
by Sweetpeameg108
Summary: After the fight with the Volturi you would think that things would start to settle down but you'd be wrong. A new danger is just around the corner and his name is Charlie. Find out what happens when Charlie learns about his daughter's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own these characters. I am simply writing what I think would happen after Breaking Dawn. There is no copy write infringement intended.**

**A/N: I know this is not that long and I apologize, but remember that I am new at this and still need some practice. I also want to thank my Beta reader for making this all possible. **

Preface

I used to laugh at the people who said that 'if something is too good to be true, then it probably is.' Now I know that I should have listened. After all me and my family have been through it doesn't surprise me that death would be knocking on my door again. The only difference now is that it's not my life that's in danger.

Chapter one

After hunting that morning, Alice and Rose took Renesme shopping while Edward and I went home to relax.

"Come sit here with me love." Edward said while patting the spot on the bed next to him. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Finally some time alone." He said as he kissed me back.

"I can't believe it's our one year anniversary tomorrow." I said. "Neither can I." he replied. I laughed. Alice had been on the phone all week making reservations at who knows where. "Do we even have a choice?" He thought about it for a minute and then sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but what are we going to do with Renesme?"

"Why don't we just drop her off at La Push?" Edward apparently didn't like my idea.

"You want to leave he alone with Jacob all night?" A look of disgust crossed his face.

"Edward it's not like anything is going to happen, you know that." It felt like we were having this conversation a lot lately. "Jacob only wants what's best for her. Why can't you accept that?" I asked.

"You're right, I guess old habits die hard." He said as he kissed me on the head.  
"So you think he'll be available?" he continued.

"What do you think?" I said. I leaned over to kiss him and then got up to call Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own these characters. There is no Copy write infringement intended. I am simply writing what I think would happen after Breaking Dawn.**

**A/N: I want to thank my beta reader for making this all possible. Also please review so I can improve the story. Please and Thank you.**

Chapter 2

As I dialed the all too familiar number, I ran over what I was going to say in my head. When Jacob answered he sounded as if he had just woken up.

"Oh, hey Jake did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's all good, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you would babysit tomorrow."

"Sure what's up, you got a big date or something?" he said in a mocking tone.

Just to see his face I replied, "As a matter of fact I do!" I said feigning anger.

"Oh...I'm sorry…I mean…I didn't mean it like…" he was tripping all over his words.

"Jake relax I'm just pulling your leg."

"Oh, yeah so what time do you want to drop her off?"

I thought about it for a minute. "How about noon tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Sounds good great, see you then." I hung up and to went back to our room.

When I walked into our room Edward had his arms held out. I smiled and I went into his open arms. "Well that's taken care of." I told him. Just then we heard Renesme calling our names.

"We better go and see what she wants before they all come up here." He said.

I sighed, "OK let's go."

When we got down stairs Renesme jumped into Edwards arms. "Mommy, Daddy, look what Aunt Rose got Me." she held up a beautiful metal bracelet with an intricate design carved into it.

"It's beautiful Nessie." Just to see her reaction I said, "You can show it to Jacob tomorrow afternoon while me and daddy go out."

Her face lit up with unmistakable joy. She hopped out of Edwards arms and began jumping up and down.

"This day keeps getting better and better!" she ran off to her room.

"Renesme you're not going till noon tomorrow." I called but she was already gone.

"We better go rain her in before this gets out of hand." Edward said.

When we got to Renesme's room she was dancing around the room staffing items into a bag.

"Ok I need my dolls, my books, oh and my bracelet, and…"

Edward interrupted. "Hold on there kiddo, we didn't say you were spending the night."

Her entire body sagged. "Oh please daddy?" she begged, looking like she was about to cry.

He opened his mouth but before he could answer her I jumped in with, "We'll think about it, in the mean time just pack the basics." She looked a little happier.

"OK mommy." She gave me a hug and then went back to packing.

Later that night after Renesme fell asleep I could see that Edward was not happy.

"Bella are you crazy, why would you even consider it?" He was clearly annoyed.

"What is so bad about it Edward?" He was starting to irritate me.

"I just don't like the idea of her staying there all night."

I could see his resolve breaking. "Did you see her face, are you really going to tell her no?" I said.

"Would it kill you to agree with me just this once?" he said.

"Technically I'm dead…?" Before I could finish he interrupted me.

"You know what I mean, just answer my question." He said.

"You need to calm down, it's just one night. What could possibly go wrong?"

He took a breath and started to speak but I cut him off, "Don't answer that. Jacob can be trusted; you don't have anything to worry about."

He frowned, "But Bella…"

"No, she can stay for one night." I got up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Not to mention we'll have more alone time." I gave a grin.

He debated it for a minute.

"Please…" I kissed him. "Please…" I kissed him again, "Plea…"

"OK fine she can stay for one night, but that's it." He said in an aggravated tone.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" I teased.

"You're lucky I love you." He growled under his breath.

"Ah, that's so sweet." I kissed him on the cheek. "and I love you too."

He laughed, finally relaxing a little bit. "OK smart ass, let's go wake up Renesme it's 9:00."

I looked at the clock; it was amazing how fast time went by when you're an immortal.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I got up, "Come on lets go tell her the news." I heard him growl from the hallway and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own these characters. There is no Copy write infringement intended. I am simply writing what I think would happen after Breaking Dawn.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I'm still new at this and am trying to get into a rhythm of things. Please review I really need your opinions. Thanks.**

Chapter three

When we got to Renesme's room she was already up. Apparently she had herd us discussing it last night, because she jumped into Edwards arms yelling, "Oh thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you." She jumped down and got her bag. "OK, I'm ready to go to Jake's house." She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Nessie we're not going to Jake's until noon." I told her.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because that's when I told him we would be dropping you off."

She sighed heavily. "Fine, but what do I do until then?"

"Why don't we go to the house and spend some time with the family." I said.

"OK." She was back to her happy self. All was better.

"Let's go." Before we could stop her she was out the door. We laughed and followed her.

When we got to the house Renesme was play wrestling with Emmet. Renesme pushed him on his back.

"Gotcha ya!" Renesme yelled in a shrilled voice.

"Yep, you got me." Emmet laughed.

Renesme saw us come in. "Mommy, daddy, I beat Uncle Emmet at wrestling." She was excited.

"Did you now." Edward smiled and turned to Emmet.

Emmet laughed. "Yep, she beat me fair and square." He winked at us.

"Uncle Emmet I know you let me win." She said, but appeared to still be happy.

"I can't fool you now can I." he smiled.

She giggled. "Nope I'm too smart for you." She turned to me and said, "So what do we do until we go to Jake's house." She seemed bored.

I sighed. "Alright why don't we go surprise Jake by being early?"

"Yippee lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own any of these characters I am simply writing what I think would happen next.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Me and my Beta reader were having some difficulties communicating. Also I need some reviews, if you could please review and pass it on to others that would be great.**

Chapter four

When we got to La Push it was about 11:30. Jacob came of the garage wrench in hand, and covered in grease.

"Hey guy's what you doing here? " he looked at his watch. "It's not even noon." He continued.

"Renesme wanted to come early so…" before I could finish Renesme shot out of the car screaming,

"Jakey!" Jake caught her mid jump and spun her around.

"Hey Nessie, what's with the backpack?" he asked as he set back on the ground.

"It's my stuff; Mommy talked daddy into letting me stay the night." She said. Jake looked at me in aw, and then at Edward.

"Don't look so surprised, I can be reasonable." He said answering Jacob's unspoken question.

I laughed, "Him?" I said pointing back at Edward. "You couldn't find a less reasonable being on the planet." Edward growled quietly and Renesme giggled.

"But that's why I love him." I said as leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jacob and Renesme looked at each other with a disgusted look on their faces and in unison said, "EW!" Edward and I laughed.

Edward turned toward Renesme.

"Ok Renesme we'll be back to get you at 10:00 tomorrow."

"Ah hem?" I said while tapping my foot.

He turned to look at me with a pleading look as if to say, 'please agree with me'. I shook my head, and he sighed.

"Fine noon but that's as late as I'll go." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Daddy," Renesme said in a whinny voice. "Why can't you be cool about this like mommy?"

"It's because he's your daddy, and daddy's worry about their daughters." I told her. Smiling and turning towards Edward only to see him brooding. I shook my head turned back to where Jake and Nessie were.

"Alright enough with the heavy, come give us a hug good bye."

She jumped into our arms and gave us each a kiss on the cheek.

As she was running back to Jake she yelled, "I love you!"

"We love you too." We both called as we left the Reservation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own any of these characters I am simply writing what I think would happen next.**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Me and my Beta were having a difficult communicating and also I had a hard time choosing pov of this story. I ended up writing in Jacob's pov. For those who are wondering I am planing on switching off every once in a while between Bella and Jake's pov's but I don't know specifics because I don't have anything set in stone yet. Those who asked about Charlie it's your Lucky day. He is introduced at the end of the chapter. **

Chapter 5

As soon as their car turned the corner Nessie shoved her wrist in my face.

"Jakey, look what Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice bought Me." she was jumping up and down. I caught her mid-jump and grabbed her wrist, but she fidgeting.

"Nessie hold still, I'm trying to see." I told her gripping her a little tighter, she stopped squirming and I saw the bracelet. It was beautiful and made from silver.

"Good thing it's just a myth about silver and werewolves." I thought.

When I took a closer look I saw a beautiful and intricate design carved into it.

"Wow Nessie, it looks beautiful."

"I know!" she squealed. "It's my favorite." She jumped out of my arms.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked and smiled when I saw the concentration on her face.

She pouted. "I didn't think about that. What do you want to do?"

I thought about it. "Do you want to go for a run?" I asked.

"Okay!" she said excitedly and took off running screaming, "Catch me if you can!"

I shifted mid-jump chasing after her into the forest.

We ended up playing for hours when I realized it was getting dark. I quickly shifted back, and got dressed.

"Nessie!" I yelled, "It's getting dark, time to start heading back."

I started looking around for her when something jumped out of the tree and onto my back.

"Here I am!" she said and jumped down.

"There you are, let's go its getting dark."

"Ah! I don't want to go." She whined.

"Come on Ness, I'm hungry." And just to sell the deal I stuck out my lower lip.

"Ahh!" she stomped her foot. "Fine, but I get to ride on your back." She said with a sly smile.

"Ahgg!" I exaggerated. "You drive a hard bargain kid, but you got a deal."

"Yay!"

She started to get on my back, "Whoa, I meant my other back."

"Fine." She sighed.

After I shifted Renesme jumped onto my back.

"Giddy up! Let's go!" she shouted while kicking her feet at my sides, like you would a horse. I gave a wolfish grin and took off running.

"Faster! Faster!" she said laughing like crazy when I stopped dead in my tracks.

Charlie was stepping out of his cruiser. Renesme saw him and she shouted, of course on the top of her lungs, "Hi Grandpa!"

Charlie turned and froze. Renesme placed her palm on the side of my snout.

"Why, is he looking at us like that?" she thought.

I huffed out a sigh and lowered my head so she could get down. When she did I looked into her eyes hoping she could see what I was thinking.

I'll be right back.

She placed a tiny hand on my head.

"See you in a minute." she thought and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I ran back into the woods, shifted and ran back. When I got back, Nessie ran back to me and I picked her up.

"Hey Charlie what's up?" I asked, trying to make things less awkward.

"Uh…" he stalled, but got it under control quickly. "Your dad and I were going to go fishing."

"Oh, well he's inside why don't you go on in."

"Yeah sure, so Nessie where are your parents?" he asked.

She rested her head on my shoulder and placed her fist on my neck.

"You'd better answer him." She thought.

"Bella and Edward went out to dinner for their anniversary and Renesme is staying the night." I told him.

There was a look of confusion on his face but it quickly disappeared. "Oh," he sighed and went into the house. After he was inside Renesme jumped down.

"I don't like keeping secrets from him. Every time we do always looks so sad."

I sighed. "I know, but it's for his own good."

Her head dropped and she sighed. "Let's go inside and get you situated, okay." She nodded and we entered the house.

**A/N: spacial thanks to my beta reader iluvecfromtwilight without who's help i would be lost. Thanks Emma.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own any of these characters I am simply writing what I think would happen next**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the wait, I hope you enjoy. Also please, please, please, review my story it helps so much when i have some sort of basis to start with. Thanks again.**

Chapter six-Jake's P.O.V.

When we walked into the kitchen we found Charlie and my dad talking. Charlie looked up and he appeared shaken. "Hey Charlie," I said as I put Nessie down so she was sitting on the counter. "Jake," he said under his breath. I sighed; this was going to take longer than I thought.

I leaned over and said, "Need to know, remember Charlie?"

"Fine," he huffed under his breath. He seemed to be fighting with himself on what to say next. "Just spit it out Charlie."

"Agh!" he growled.

Nessie placed a palm on my arm. _"Why is he so upset?" _she asked. I looked at Charlie and raised an eyebrow, silently willing him to continue.

He sighed. "Do you really think it's safe for her to be riding on your back like that?" he said in a disapproving tone.

"Uh…" but before I could answer Nessie snickered. I quickly regained my composer and continued. "It's perfectly safe," I turned to look over at Nessie and continued, "Right Nessie?"

She laughed her high soprano laugh, and nodded her head.

"Yeah but…"

I cut him off and repeated, "Need to know Charlie." It seemed like I'd been saying that a lot more often.

Charlie sighed, "Right…" he paused then turned to my dad. "Well, we'd better get going before it gets to dark."

"Yeah you're probably right, just let me get my gear and we can go." My dad said.

A half an hour later Charlie and my dad finally walked out the door. As soon as the door closed Nessie jumped off the counter and into my arms asking, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I said while playfully on the shoulder. She gave a sly smile and before I could stop her, she was out of my arms and out the door yelling, "Catch me if you can!" while laughing like a crazy person.

Laughing, I quickly stripped and phased, running into the forest after her.

"Edward where are we going?" he chuckled but other than that he said nothing, and I wasn't suspecting him to anyway. "Edward!" I yelled. I couldn't take anymore.

"We're here" he said with a smug tone.

"Where's here?" I asked, looking around.

"You don't know?" he asked. The crooked smile I loved so much painting his face. I sighed and took a better look around. That's when I noticed the lights from the restaurant sign. I was hit with a fuzzy flash back.

_I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia._

"Do you know where we are now?" he asked.

"This is where I told you I'd figured out what you are."

"It was technically our first date."

"Oh Edward this is so romantic, but there is one problem."

His brow furrowed, "What?"

I laughed and leaned into him while wrapping my arms around his neck. "I don't eat anymore."

We both laughed. "Well, who said we have to eat" he said with crooked smile.

"We can't just order food and not eat it, someone will notice."

"Don't worry about it I've got it covered." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Come on, Alice went to a great deal of trouble to get a reservation." He said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "Oh, well we wouldn't want to disappoint Alice now would we."

We laughed as we entered the restaurant. When we stopped at the podium I was surprised to the same hostess that was there the first time.

"Hello, and welcome to _La Bella Italia_." She announced cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"I have reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

She looked down at her list and said, "Oh, yes here it is, reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said with a tone of disappointment.

"Please follow me to your table."

As we followed her, I leaned over to whisper in a voice to low for her to hear, "What was that about?"

He looked at me in surprise and then realization appeared on his face, "I forgot you didn't know."

"You forgot I didn't know what?"

"The first time we came here she was thinking very petty thoughts about you."

"What was she thinking about?"

"Her thoughts were somewhere along the lines of hopping you where my cousin or something."

I laughed. "I remember that, she was flirting hopelessly with you and you didn't even notice. As I recall the waitress wasn't that much better."

"That's right you accused me of _dazzling _people."

We laughed as we took our seats. When the waitress arrived I noticed she too was also there the last time we were here. _Alice, I thought to myself._

"Hi can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, we would like 2 cokes please." Edward answered.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back to take your orders."

Once she was gone I turned back to Edward. "I think Alice set this whole thing up so that she could perfectly replicate our first date."

"You're right, but it was nice don't you think?"

"I guess you're right, but what are we going to do with the food?"

"Look in your bag."

I looked in the bag and saw a large thermos and a medium Tupperware container.

I giggled, "You two have thought of everything haven't you?"

"Well I couldn't have done it without Alice's help."

"Then I guess I'll just have to thank Alice when we get home, now wont I?" I leaned over the table to give him a kiss, but before I could the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a little more time?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, we would like one mushroom ravioli please."

"Will that be all for you?"

"Yes, thank you." He answered her.

When no one was looking I poured some soda from both our cups into the thermos.

When our food arrived I did the same thing I had done with the drinks, periodically dumping more of our dinner into the containers until it was all gone. Once we were done with our charade we went hunting for a quick meal and then spent the remainder of our night talking.

"I had a great time tonight." I said as I climbed into bed next to him.

"Me too, we should do this more often." He replied as placed a kiss on top of my head.

I placed my head on his chest, content with just laying there in his arms.

"I wonder what Renesme is doing." He wondered.

I looked at him and laughed, and just rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dissclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own any characters, I am simply writing what I think would happen after Breaking Dawn.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait you guys I've been in such a slump. I had writers block, finals and EOC's, schedualing for senior year and so much more. But as promissed I have not given up and this chapter is much longer than any of my previous ones. NOW THIS IS IMPORTATNT: in order for me to do my best work I need feed back from you. That means what you think needs improvement, what you would like to read next, ect... What I really need to know is if you would like Charlie to find out about Vampires in the next chapter or not. So at the risk of sounding like I'm begging, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND TELL OTHERS ABOUT MY STORY. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 7

The sun was setting when I carried a sleeping Nessie into my shamble of a room. She had fallen asleep on the way back. From the skin contact I could watch her dream. She was talking with Charlie about being half vampire. I laughed at her optimism but was also sad because she wouldn't be able to share life with her grandfather even though she really wanted to. I sighed as I tucked her into my bed and turned out the lights. I was heading towards the couch when she yelled out my name.

"Yeah!" I yelled, heading back to the room.

"I don't like keeping secrets from grandpa."

"I know, but it's for his safety." Her face was painted with a frown when faced with the facts.

"But whenever I see his face he always looks so sad." She was still frowning and avoiding eye contact with me.

"Don't worry sweetie, Charlie is happy as long as he gets to see you." Her expression lightened a bit.

"Why don't I lay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Okay," she sighed.

I crawled under the covers and started rubbing her back and humming a lullaby. Within minutes she was asleep and I followed shortly.

The next morning I woke up first so I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As I was starting up the coffee maker Nessie walked out. She walked towards me yawning, her mouth making the cutest little "O" shape. Her hair was a tangle of unruly curls that resembled a rats nest more than hair.

"Hey Nessie, did you get a good night sleep?"

As she looked up at me she was wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Yeah," she replied.

"Well your parents won't be here for another half hour or so, what would you like to do till then?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied as Billy and Charlie came in.

"Did the fishing trip just end or are you just too lazy to go home?" I laughed.

Renesme giggled eliciting a suspicious look from Charlie but it quickly disappeared.

"No Charlie just came to see you and Nessie." Billy said.

I sighed; Charlie wasn't going to believe Nessie was safe around me. If only he knew that she was just as strong as me.

"Papa, Papa!" Renesme yelled effectively gaining Charlie's attention.

She lifted her arms above her head. She really was a genius because the threatening atmosphere seemed to all but vanish.

"Hey cutie, how are you today?" Charlie leaned over to pick her up. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah!" she yelled.

I could tell by her face that she wanted to say so much more. I gave her a warning glance and the shake of my head. I could tell that she understood me and relaxed.

"Well that's great sweetie."

When she made a motion indicating that she wanted down Charlie set her down on the floor and she immediately walked over to me. She raised her arms up again so picked her up. She placed her palm against my neck and relaying her plan to make Charlie more comfortable with her being alone with me. I shook my head and she began to make a scene.

"Jakey, Jakey!" she tugged on my shirt lapels while pointing outside. I pretended to ignore her to make the act more convincing. She quickly caught on and began to squirm impatiently in my arms making little noises. She even went as far as to pull my hair, which in my opinion was overdoing it.

"Okay, Okay!" laughter in my voice. "We'll go for a run just wait a second alright." I set her on the counter and turned back to Charlie.

"Sorry to cut the visit short but I promised Nessie I would give her ride before Bella and Edward come to pick her up."

As expected, Charlie's face went as white as a bed sheet. Renesme tried to show her excitement by bouncing up and down and clapping.

"Watch me Papa, watch me!"

When I looked back at Charlie he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Charlie she really wants you to watch her, Bella and Edward said it is okay so you don't need to worry."

When he didn't show any signs of caving Nessie pouted and tears went down her face.

"Please watch Papa," she begged.

He sighed in defeat, "Alright sweetie, I'll watch if that makes you happy." He was sporting a fake smile but at least he was trying.

"Yay!" she squealed.

I went and picked her up, "Alrighty then, let's go Nessie." She was giggling and laughing with excitement.

Once we were outside I handed Renesme to Charlie. "Can you hold her while I shift?" I asked. He seemed reluctant at first but after a few minutes he nodded his head and held out his arms. I handed her to him and jogged out to the middle of the yard.

As I shifted I pay as close attention to Charlie as I could. Once done I trotted back over to them and lay down in front of them. When he hesitated to place her on my back Renesme started to squirm.

"Jakey, ride Jakey now!" by the tone of her voice I could tell that she was genuinely aggravated, so to prevent a potentially disastrous scene I huffed and nuzzled his foot hoping to get him to listen to her. He sighed heavily and then reluctantly set her on top of me. She grabbed the scruff of my neck like the reigns of a pony and started to bounce. Charlie seemed to visibly relax when he saw how much fun Nessie was having.

When it looked like he was as comfortable as he ever would be I started to slowly run laps around the yard. Renesme started pointing to the woods so I started toward that direction. I picked up more speed when we were out of Charlie's sight. As I came out of the woods I heard a car heading up the road. Just as I was leaning down so she could slide off, Bella stepped out of the car.

Renesme ran straight to Bella screaming, "MOMMY!"

Bella scooped her up and gave her a kiss on the head. My dad came out with a pair of shorts and I took them and quickly headed behind a nearby tree to shift and get my shorts on.

Jake walked out from behind the tree just as Edward came up behind me.

"Daddy!" Renesme leaned over trying to get into his arms.

"Hi princess, did you have a good time?" he asked as I handed her to him.

"Yeah, Yeah!"

Charlie walked up to me and gave me hug.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" he rubbed his hands together and I could smell the spike in adrenalin signaling his nervousness.

"Dad if you have something to say just say it."

He huffed aggregately, "Do you really think it's safe to let her ride on his back like that?" he sounded really worried.

I laughed, "Dad you don't have to worry Jake would never do anything to hurt Renesme and she is a lot tougher than she looks."

He still didn't look convinced. "Charlie?" Edward added and Charlie turned to him.

"We would never allow her to participate in something that could cause her harm."

"Dad please don't worry, it's safe I promise."

"Fine, alright." He sighed still sounding unconvinced. "Well I better get going then, I have a pile of case files on my desk that got my name on them."

"Okay, have fun."

"Not likely," he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "Love you Bells, see you later."

"Love you too dad."

Once Charlie was gone Renesme hopped out of Edwards's arms and started running around.

"I agree." Edward said. I felt out of the loop.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

Edward turned to Nessie, "Hey Nessie why don't you and Billy go get your things." he turned to Billy, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He said. "Come on Nessie lets go."

"Okay!" she yelled while running to him.

"Okay what's going on?" I asked, continuing the previous conversation.

"Jacob was just thinking that Charlie is becoming overly suspicious lately."

"What happened?" I did not like where this going, with every second came more worry. Edward turned to Jake and I did the same.

"Well you know how Charlie backs off when you say Need to know?"

"Yeah and?" I yelled out, I starting to get annoyed with his cryptic answers.

"Lately he hasn't been backing off and it has us worried." Jake said.

"But he is still backing down isn't he?" I asked starting to understand their concern.

"Our worry is that he will start asking questions and not being content with the answer." Edward answered my remaining question.

"If this keeps up we're all going to have to watch what we say."

I turned to Jake, "You're right, let's keep cool for now and see what happens alright."

Nessie came running full speed towards Jake and the next thing I knew she was in Jake's arms. "Jakey, I love you!" she said and placed a kiss on his cheek.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me. _Calm down she's just saying good bye, why don't you go get her things._

He went over to Billy and got her things, when he came back he seemed to have calmed down.

"I love you too Nessie and I'll see you soon." Jake said giving her a little squeeze and set her down.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she replied.

We got in the car and as we were pulling out of the drive way Nessie stuck her head out the window and screamed, "Bye Jakey!" We all laughed as we headed home.


End file.
